Recently, liquid crystal display apparatuses have the large advantages of thin-type, small weights and low consumption of electric power, and thus are actively used for display apparatuses of personal computers, cellular phones, electronic organizers and the like. The liquid crystal display apparatuses utilize the birefringence of driving liquid crystals to perform switching of light. Thus, the liquid display apparatus has the problem of view angle dependency attributable to the birefringence of driving liquid crystals. For the resolution of the problem, a variety of phase difference layer forming films have been developed. The phase difference forming film is normally fabricated by stretching of film made of polyacrylate, polycarbonate, triacetyl cellulose and the like, and is placed outside a liquid crystal cell.
The phase difference layer forming film is normally stuck to a substrate by means of an adhesive and used. A refractive index of the adhesive applied to the substrate differs from that of a phase difference layer forming film, thereby posing a problem in that the former film causes irregular refraction on the surface of a display. In particular, when the phase difference forming film is stuck to the outside of a substrate, the exposed film absorbs humidity and expands. Furthermore, when the phase difference layer forming film is used, there is a problem of being incapable of carrying out patterning for a phase difference layer fit to the pixel size of a display, or a problem of a change of optical properties by time lapse shrinkage due to low heat resistance, or the like.
On the contrary, recently, a method is proposed in which a phase difference layer is placed inside a liquid crystal cell by use of a liquid crystal material such as a crosslinking liquid crystal or macromolecule liquid crystal. When a phase difference layer placed in the inside is formed, a method is adopted that entails forming an oriented film in advance on the surface of a base material on which the phase difference layer is to be formed by a rubbing method, light orientation method, ion beam method or the like and then applying a liquid crystal material on the base material to form a phase difference layer. In this manner, the formation of an oriented film in advance makes it possible to control the orientation of a liquid crystal material to be applied later (see Patent Literature No. 1). Additionally, in a phase difference layer produced by orienting a crosslinking liquid crystal compound perpendicular to a base material (homeotropic orientation), a variety of orientation methods are studied in order to stabilize the orientation of the crosslinking liquid crystal compound (see Patent Literature No. 2). On the other hand, for the purposes of making a display apparatus thin and reducing the number of production steps, a crosslinking liquid crystal compound composition in which homeotropic orientation is obtained without use of an oriented film is also studied (see Patent Literature No. 3).    Patent Literature No. 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. (JP-A) 10-319408    Patent Literature No. 2: JP-A 11-240890    Patent Literature No. 3: JP-A 2004-524385